


Love Me/Leave Me

by NeverComingHome



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Id Fic, Jealousy, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 06:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13541604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverComingHome/pseuds/NeverComingHome
Summary: Spoilers for season 4.Cisco rebounds...a couple times.





	Love Me/Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> Contains: jealousy, sex without emotions, emotions without sex, Harrisco endgame.

Gypsy meant for the breakup cube to arrive just after New Years, but it turned up early on Christmas day in a box too nondescript for the rats nest of issues lurking within it. Harry told him he was there for him in his usual awkward, halting way and Cisco laughed it off, but in the octaves of the laugh he counted months of moping, weeks of pining, hours of the day wishing she would change her mind, minutes lost in thought, and seconds of calling her name before remembering she wasn’t there.

It wasn’t as if they didn’t already have a million other things to worry about with Barry behind bars as they attempted to clear his name. Iris was shell shocked, Joe was rabid, and Ralph was still a toddler in a room of forks and live sockets. Caitlin was thinking rationally, but only when she wasn’t occasionally Killer Frosting their plans to hell then retreating to her lab in a puff of shame and frustration. Harry reconvened the council of Wells and nobody could blame him given the circumstances.

Lothario was tasked with schmoozing info out of Devoe’s colleagues under Harry’s supervision and Caitlin and Wells 2.0 were out on the streets playing bad cop/bad cop, leaving Cisco and Wolfgang to pore over DeVoe’s background and input information gathered from the rest of the team into the new intuitive algorithm he’d devised to scan for DeVoe related clues and connect the dots.

“On the surface it’s a replica of DeVoe’s super brain. We’ll have to supplement the bio-mechanisms with an AI proxy, but I don’t know how to do that without creating our own personal Skynet.”

Wolfgang continued typing into the AI’s feed. “Perhaps if you were not distracted with mourning your short lived relationships. Tell me, has the mindless sex with strangers not been working for you?”

“I’m sorry do you live in a world where that’s a legit option for me?”

“This is correct, on my earth you are passed around the professors like art degrees. Everyone has had you.”

“Hey! Asshole jar,” he pointed to the already coin and bill stuffed container with _Wells_ scrawled on it with sharpie, but Wolfgang ignored him.

“I have never indulged of course.”

Cisco crossed his arms, struggling to contain a smirk as he leaned back in his desk chair, “I turned you down, didn’t I?”

“I do not care for biologists. They always want to cuddle.”

“I’m not a biologist on this earth,” Cisco muttered before he could think too hard about it.

When he looked away from his own screen Wolfgang was evaluating him carefully through his glasses. Whatever conclusion he came to Cisco feverishly decided he would go along with it, because the truth was that it had been months and his self esteem and self respect plummeted with each unanswered text he sent to Gypsy. They both looked at the wall clock, weighing the few hours they had until the rest of the team was due to check in.

“After sex you will do better or I shall have you banned you from the lab. ”

“This isn't your lab, you can’t ban me. This isn’t the Badlands.”

Wolfgang stood, placing a hand on Cisco’s shoulder to speak into his ear, “And yet, you are not objecting to the sex.”

 

* * *

 

 

Wolfgang was great in bed, not in any sort of romantic way (there were no soft whispers or sweet nothings), but in an unarguably, thorough way Cisco didn’t predict. It defied logic that a living portrait of up tightness could unravel him like wire from a spool. They found an overnight room and Wolfgang ordered Cisco into removing his clothing. A sock here, his pants, his shirt, but only to hang around his neck for Wolfgang to pull on. In between he would drag his mouth over the flesh as it was revealed, on his knees, but seeming to tower over Cisco with the control he exerted. He took Cisco in his mouth and told him that if he came Wolfgang would fuck him and if he didn’t he would be able to fuck Wolfgang.

Cisco did his best to hold out, but when he looked down he saw Wolfgang staring back up at him as if in challenge, a look too hard for how soft his mouth felt around Cisco. He dug his fingers into Wolfgang’s hair and emptied himself into the other man’s mouth. Wolfgang swallowed, the muscles of his throat gripping Cisco with the movement and weakening Cisco’s hold on him.

His muscles were still twitching from the release when Wolfgang was on him again and Cisco began to find the ordering around hot and a surprisingly even substitute for the lack of kissing. Maybe the aromanticness of it all was what he needed. If it had been a little slower he might’ve lost himself in the comparisons to Gypsy and ruined it, but everything happened too fast for him to evaluate it longer than what did or didn’t feel good and at that point it all felt good. Wolfgang turned Cisco onto his stomach and let his palm slide slick over his cock while working him open. Their noises would’ve sounded too obscene if not for Wolfgang telling Cisco to thrust back against him, to take it like a good bio major and come when he told him to. Cisco didn’t come exactly on cue, but soon enough after that it pleased Wolfgang just as well.

“Do you wish to hug?”

Cisco struggled to group the random words and images floating through his head into a coherent sentence. “No, I-” he let out a deep, shaky breath, forehead still pressed into the pillow, Wolfgang still poised behind him with a hand resting on his lower back, “I need a shower.”

“As you say: ‘same’.”

They never kissed, cuddled, or talked about anything other than work, but it was always Wolfgang who initiated when he needed to clear his head or thought Cisco’s mind was wandering off task too frequently. There was no consistency or code word either. He’d simply say they needed a break, lock the door, and begin undressing with the expectation that Cisco would do the same. The only person who seemed invested in hammering down the terms was Caitlin.

“Isn’t it a little weird how you’re basically hooking up with Harry?”

He set Caitlin’s coffee in front of her and slid into the other side of the booth. “He is nothing like Harry outside of the arrogance, intellect, and face.”

She laughed. “Pot. Kettle. You gave Harry all that grief about being friends with himself.”

“It's not the same.”

“How is it different?”

“Reasons!” As if they both knew that wasn’t enough he followed up with, “And because I’m not vibing it up with other Vibes.” 

"Ew, I’m picturing it. I’m actively picturing it. Are you picturing it?”

Which didn’t leave him any option but to and they were forced to come up with less disturbing images in hopes of scrubbing it from their thoughts until Harry showed up to interrupt, hands on his hips.

“What are we talking about?”

“Nothing,” Cisco replied at the exact time that Caitlin said, “Wolfgang”.

Harry took it as an invitation to sit down next to Cisco and ask for an update on the algorithm all while Caitlin tapped Cisco’s shoe beneath the table with a glint in her eye.

 

* * *

 

 

Everything was telling them there was no way to detach DeVoe without injuring the rightful owner of the body he was traipsing around in (if he was even there at all), but Barry was positive it could be done if they focused on finding a way. The way ended up being a neighbor who had sold her house and all its belongings to relocate to a cabin in the woods which was owned by a distant relative of Marlize. Cisco’s machine had picked up on a posting by the woman’s son to a message board on mental illness in an attempt to understand his mother’s sudden change in behavior and memory gaps that he felt weren’t being taken seriously.

There was no way to tell if she was an accomplice or a victim of the DeVoe’s so Cisco and Harry decided to rent a cabin nearby and see if it warranted telling the rest of the team. It wasn’t until they arrived did they find out (through some subtle prodding on Cisco’s part) that she was off hunting and wouldn’t be back for a few days.

“We’re already here,” Harry mumbled and threw a duffel bag out of the trunk and into Cisco’s arms.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry easily picked his way around Etta’s property line to set up video in the surrounding trees despite the rain. Meanwhile, Cisco tore one of his favorite shirts in trying to prove he too could balance on a tree limb, not realizing that Harry was keeping his feet on the strongest part of otherwise frail branches, and nearly spraining his ankle in the process. When Harry snapped at him for fooling around Cisco made a big show of limping until the other man’s brow furrowed in concern and grabbed Cisco by the upper arm to help him along. His palm was rough and tight and sending the wrong(/very very right) signals to Cisco’s brain; he was thankful when Harry left him perched on a log to secure the final camera.

The rain had evolved into a storm by the time they made it back to their cabin. The owner had referred to it as a ‘studio’, but the place was bordering on shack. Cisco distracted himself by turning the kitchen table into a workstation for the surveillance.

“Now what do we do?”

“Wait,” Harry said. He’d pulled the coffee table aside and then went onto undoing the futon into its couch state as close to the fireplace as he could get it without creating a fire hazard.

Cisco dug his fists into his coat pockets, drumming his shoes on the floor.

“Where are you going to sleep?”

Harry gestured to the bed, “Same as you.”

“Bad news: I'm a kicker.”

“Jesse tells me I snore like a rhino. We play the cards we’re dealt.”

 

* * *

 

 

Etta didn’t come back until day five. On day four Cisco got sick of switching idly between the cameras and followed Harry out for his daily reconnaissance into her cabin. He hadn’t found anything incriminating the first three times, but apparently he was content with rifling idly through her belongings and hiking along the property in silence. From the look on his face Cisco thought Harry would send him home, but instead he diverged off the perimeter and nodded his head for Cisco to follow him. It was a departure from their usual banter and Cisco was on the verge of breaking the silence when Harry did instead.

“Am I to understand you’re having sex with Wolfgang?”

Cisco stopped in his tracks, his laugh creating a visible puff of air in the cold. “Whoever told you that is a liar and if it was Caitlin she’s a double liar because, ya know, Killer Frost is kicking around in there messing with her-”

“Lothario saw you de-sanctifying our work station," Harry interrupted. "He asked me to say kudos on your stamina, by the way, he was very impressed with the peepshow.”

 _Shit._ “Look, I’m sorry, man, I am so so sorry. I didn’t want to make it any more weird than it is-which I see now was a ginormous mistake."

“What you do on your own time is your business, Ramon.”

They stopped to slide down an embankment, wiping dirt and wet bark from their hands after.

“Why did you bring it up if you don’t care? Seems like primo Wells repressing territory.”

“I never said I didn’t care, I said it’s your business, but you’re right. Repressing sounds like the more favorable course of action. Forget I brought it up.”

“Sweet.”

But later that night they were shoulder to shoulder on the edge of the bed, drinking cheap beer and roasting marshmallows in the fireplace and Harry kept starting, but not finishing sentences until a bit of it finally eked out from between his clenched teeth.

“I had to find out from Lothario.”

“I said I’m sorry.”

When he looked away from the flames it was to Harry staring levelly back at him. The monitors began buzzing and apart of Cisco wanted to leave it, but Harry was already snuffing the flames and throwing the blanket off his shoulders.

“She’s back.”

 

* * *

 

 

Etta Knotts was a nosy neighbor who had seen too much and gotten a memory wipe for her troubles. She claimed Mrs. DeVoe had been an absolute saint to her, but they were able to trigger a memory of her true identity by getting her son on the line. Unfortunately their little trip had alerted Clifford and a back up army of peons had forced them to drag the addled Etta back to the city for safe keeping. Caitlin was positive she could undo what happened to Etta’s memory with a little time and urged them she’d be okay with Wells 2.0, Killer Frost and Ralph keeping guard. Before Cisco could ask Harry what their next move was the other man was already pulling Ralph aside to go over safety measures.

 

* * *

 

Cisco wasn’t proud of himself. He knew booty calling Wolfgang from across the multiverse was only the worst sort of coping mechanism known to man, but the more he thought about it the more he began to wonder why it was his job to be above having casual sex with the fun house mirror version of his mentor-slash-super villain in disguise while stifling an attraction to another double. It was a lot for anybody and it was bad enough that, between Lisa and Gypsy, his type seemed to be problematic women and fifty shades of Harrison Wells. He was entitled to no strings rebound sex, to finding the simplicity in an otherwise complicated situation.

Wolfgang showed up on his doorstep a few hours later and when Cisco woke up the next morning the only reminder left of their night together was a wet shower and the dull ache in his muscles.

 

* * *

 

 

He threw himself into protecting Etta which backfired when she turned out to be a human listening device, channeling everything she saw directly into Clifford’s brain. By the time they realized it Wells 2.0 and Etta were captured by a shadow organization from his own earth who discovered the meta trafficking scene on theirs to be more sophisticated. Iris knew an investigative reporter who had gone in deep so she paired up with Caitlin to locate the two of them. Cisco and Ralph were too known as superheroes to pass as criminals and tag along, a fact which drove Joe into hysterics, but couldn’t be helped. Harry found a way to pull Cisco and Wolfgang’s predictive algorithm into suit form. It wasn’t the same as Clifford’s tech, but along with a few self defense gadgets it would be enough to keep Iris one step ahead of the curve.

They took a day out to run trials on it, they meaning Killer Frost taking the blows while Harry and Cisco monitored. They sat on the other side of the glass, shoulder to shoulder, and it was almost too ridiculous. They were sending a reporter and a part time villain to rescue a DeVoe spy from a network of criminals, but all he could think about was their night in the cabin and what hadn't been said. 

“Ralph noticed Wolfgang passing through the vortex last night,” Harry said apropos of absolutely nothing. Cisco bit into his tongue tightly to not respond. “Wolfgang doesn’t leave his earth for anything so you must be some kind of exception. Here’s a tip, Ramon, next time try pumping him for information instead. I’m sure Barry would appreciate that more.”

Cisco shot out of his chair, grabbed the asshole jar and slammed it in front of Harry before leaning into the mic to tell Iris she did a great job and he’d meet her in the medical bay to go over the readouts. Harry took out his wallet and shoved the contents of it inside the jar.

 

* * *

 

 

Iris and Caitlin came back bruised and bloodied with Wells 2.0, but no Etta in a half victory they chose to celebrate out of sheer desperation for a night off. They danced their frustrations out while Ralph needled Harry into drinking for the first time since Barry had been locked up. It seemed like a good idea in the beginning. Ralph snaked bottles, they made pyramids out of shot glasses and bantered about the rest of the team making fools of themselves on the floor. Harry got drunk enough to think Ralph had the makings of an okay guy, or at least a tolerable one, and was a shot away from truly believing it when Wolfgang walked in.

The rest was a little blurry. Wolfgang had his arm around Cisco’s shoulder and Cisco was protesting, but Wolfgang wasn’t budging. Harry couldn’t hear that Caitlin was urging Cisco to go ahead without them, only Cisco saying no and Wolfgang pulling him away. Before Ralph could figure out the misunderstanding Harry was punching Wolfgang and it seemed like one of the top ten best decisions he ever made before quickly plummeting to the worst.

Cisco shoved him out of the club and into the streets.

“You have lost the plot, dude.”

“No, you’ve lost the plot! Wolfgang is wrong, he’s so far from wrong he's almost fucking right, but he's not the man you’re supposed to end up with.”

“What are you trying to say, then, huh?”

Harry wrapped his fingers up in Cisco’s coat. “I'm saying I was right there you jackoff. Before the cube, after the cube, the whole time, but Wolfgang looks at you once and it’s game over!” He tried to push Cisco away from him, but Cisco jerked him back into place.

“Say it, say what you didn't that night in the woods.”

“I wanted you first.”

 

* * *

 

 

Harry wasn’t great at sex. Maybe it was nerves or maybe it was the universe giving him one humanistic flaw to make up for all the genius, but he was always sloppy and overeager even when he wasn’t drunk.

He pawed at Cisco’s clothes while they kissed without really _doing_ much of anything. His tongue pushed back so hard against Cisco’s it felt like he was trying to shove him out. When they made it back to the apartment Cisco had to all but tackle him down onto the bed just to make him stay still. On his back he strained up, yanking Cisco’s mouth against his own while his hips canted upward. Cisco undid the other man’s belt and worked his fingers over Harry if only to calm him down. He dropped closed lip kisses onto his mouth as he did it until Harry finally gave up and let Cisco make out with him at a slow, steady pace. Cisco jacked him off into his underwear with their mouths parted against each others, tongues barely touching when Harry squeezed his eyes shut and came.

Cisco shrugged out of his own pants, swatting Harry’s hands away as he did so, and laid atop him so their cheeks shifted against each other as he began to rock himself into Harry’s front. He pulled away only to tear Harry’s shirt off so his erection could slide across his skin. The friction of it was more than enough and Harry began to urge him on while his wrists remained flat on the bed. He told Cisco to come on him and promised to lick him clean, that he’d give him everything he wanted all the time if he’d let Harry touch him and even if he didn’t. Cisco put a hand over his mouth, but Harry kept talking through the gaps in Cisco’s fingers; always contrary and demanding even when he was on the bottom. Cisco gave one final thrust against Harry’s stomach and rolled off him.

When Harry sat up something in him tightened until he saw that Harry was only leaning over the bed to wipe himself clean before pulling Cisco into him. He kissed Cisco the way Cisco had kissed him in the beginning, his embrace tight as a hug.

“How was it?”

“The best,” Cisco murmured against his throat.


End file.
